The Young She Wolf
by rebfan90
Summary: How would the world of Westeros change if Robb Stark had twin sister. Minisa Stark is a headstrong girl who will have an impact on the Seven Kingdoms. Major AU when story reaches the War of the Five Kings.
1. Prolouge

**Disclamer: I do not own any thing except my OC's the rest of this magically world belongs to George R R Martin.**

Six year old Minisa Stark or M as her siblings called her, was lying in bed one night, but was unable to fall asleep. Her mind was refusing sleep, because of the excitement that she had for the return of her father the next day. Her father, Lord Eddard Stark, had been gone for several weeks off fighting with King Robert to crush the Greyjoy Rebellion. Minisa loves her father and was overly excited for his return, so her mind kept replaying the last conversation she had with him before he left.

"Father please don't go" pleaded a then five year old Minisa.

"I must young one for it is my duty and we Starks always do our duty" Lord Eddard responded.

"Alright Father, but know I'm going to miss you every day while you are gone and that I'm going to pray to the Gods, old and new, for your safety."

Lord Eddard smiled at his eldest child before giving his love to her and the rest of his family, then he mounted his horse and took his banner men to meet King Roberts host so they could crush the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Unable to fall asleep, with that memory so fresh in her mind, Minisa got out of her bed and crept over to her twin brother Robb's room. When she got there Robb was fast asleep and normally she would not wake him but she really needed him to help her sleep. So Minisa walked over to her brother's bed and got in, which stirred Robb enough to wake him.

"M what are you doing, you know mother doesn't like it when you sneak out of your room" a drowsy sounding Robb said.

"I know Robb, but I can't sleep because I'm excited for father's return tomorrow, so I thought I would come let you help me sleep."

Robb sighed knowing exactly what his twin sister wanted, so he began running his fingers through her Tully red hair. "Does me running my fingers through your hair really help you sleep sister?"

"It's not just you playing in my hair that helps me sleep Robb, its being close to you that comforts me" replied a now sleepy sounding Minisa.

Robb smiled down at his sister before placing a kiss in her hair, "I love you Pup."

Minisa smiled at her nickname that only Robb was allowed to call her, "and I love you trout."

Upon hearing his nickname that only Minisa was allowed to call him, Robb smiled and laughed a small chuckle. There they layed with Robb running his fingers through Minisa's hair, until he heard her snore lightly, which meant she had fallen asleep, which means he could fall back asleep himself.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first story so any feedback, negative or postive is most appreciated.**


	2. Name day celebration

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin still owns everything besides my OC's.**

Minisa's POV

"Young lady get up this instant," I heard Septa Mordane say, but all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Young lady your family is waiting in the dining hall for you so they can break their fast," my septa just continued to prattle on.

"Let me sleep for a few more minutes Septa" I pleaded but knowing my Septa it would fall on deaf ears.

"Minisa Stark if you do not get out of bed this instant I'll have your father cancel your name day celebration" threatened my Septa.

"Fine fine I'm up" I replied as I got out of my bed and headed towards my vanity. My favorite handmaiden Sophie walked in and started brushing my long red hair, while my Septa was picking out a gown for me to wear.

"Would my lady like her hair braided or left down for her special day?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie how many times must I tell you call me Minisa when it's just us and I want it down you know how much I hate my hair braided." Sophie just laughed while running the brush through my hair a few more times before helping me out of my nightgown. I had not even realized that my Septa had left, but not before she had laid out the gown she had picked out for me to wear on the bed. It was a simple gown it was a light blue with a golden neckline. Sophie helped me put it on and when that was done I looked myself over in the mirror. My Tully red hair hit me around my mid back and it went nicely with my gown. My hair was the only thing I got from my mother's family, well that and my name, but the rest of me was pure Stark, from my grey eyes to my long face. Father and several others tell me I look just like my aunt Lyanna, but with red hair. Father says I act like my aunt too from my tomboyish ways to my love of the blue winter roses of the North.

"Minisa you are already late for breaking your fast you should hurry." Sophie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you Sophie, I guess I'll be going now" as I walked towards the door I heard Sophie say, "Happy name day my lady."

As I approached the dining hall I heard the sounds of my family coming out of it. I heard the laughter of Theon Greyjoy, my father's ward the past four years, and my natural born brother Jon, which means either Robb told a joke or is the butt of one, with Robb either one is possible. I heard Sansa and Arya, my little sisters, arguing about something, which doesn't surprise me since that's all they have done since Arya learned to talk. I also hear father and mother having a conversation with a voice that is familiar but I can't quite place it.

"I do believe M has taken the concept of beauty sleep to the extreme, which is good because she needs it" Theon remarked as I rounded the corner to enter the room.

"I'll have you know Greyjoy that," but I stopped mid-sentence as I saw the person who the familiar voice belonged to. I took off as fast as my gown would let me and launched myself at him before wrapping my arms around him and excitingly saying "Uncle Benjen!" My Uncle is a brother of the Nights Watch, which guards the Wall and protects the realm of men so he rarely gets to come to Winterfell.

"Hello sweet Minisa" replied uncle before setting me down. "Now let's take a look at you," said uncle while he looked me over. "Minisa you look more like your Aunt Lyanna every time I see you" which caused a big smile to cross my face.

"Did you come to Winterfell for name day celebration Uncle?"

"Don't you mean our name day celebration, pup?" I heard my twin ask.

"No trout I meant my celebration since everyone likes me more" I replied which earned laughs from everyone present.

"They do not"

"Do so"

"Do not"

"Do so"

Father told us to stop before we started arguing for the rest of the day. Uncle Benjen took my hand and we walked to the table, where I took my seat next to him.

"I can't stay for the feast Minisa, but I'm going to break my fast with you before I give you and Robb the gifts I brought" I was sad that uncle would not be able to stay for long, but I perked up at the mention of gifts. We had a wonderful meal consisting of different fruits and meats, and as always the conversation was wonderful when uncle was around. It came time for uncle to leave so he gave Robb and me our gifts. Robb got a dagger made of something uncle called dragon's glass, I don't know what it was but it was beautiful. Uncle gave me a bow that he had made from a limb that had fallen off a weirwood. The bow was the beautiful milk white of a werewood except for a grey gem stone in the shape of a direwolf, which was set in the center of the bow. Uncle knew how much I loved archery so he knew I would love the bow. He called it 'Wintersreach' and told me I would have to grow stronger before I could properly use it. After giving his gifts, Uncle Benjen said his goodbyes and left.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly I knew I was lying in bed waiting for sleep to take me. The feast was wonderful but that morning with Uncle Benjen had been the highlight of the day. I heard my door open which caused me to smile because only one person came to see me this late.

"M are you still awake?" I heard my twin ask.

"No I'm asleep come back tomorrow."

"Stop being stupid and make room" replied Robb as he crawled into my bed.

"Did you have a nice name day trout?"

"I sure did pup, how about you?"

"It was great seeing Uncle Benjen plus the gifts he gave us were amazing." Robb agreed with me and started slowly running his fingers through my hair. Knowing sleep would soon find me I needed to tell Robb something.

"Happy name day trout, I love you."

"Happy name day to you pup, I love you." The last thing I did before falling asleep was to snuggle closer to Robb so he could play in my hair better, which I knew he would do until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Thanks for the follows/and favs. Thanks for reading and reviews positive/negative are appreciated.**


	3. Betrohal

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin still owns everything besides my OC's**

Minisa's POV

"This had better be important Greyjoy" I hiss at Theon as we walk towards my father's study.

"Minisa your father told me to go find you and escort you back to his study, so I don't know if it's important or not" Theon stated.

This would not be the first time Theon 'escorted' me to see my father or mother and it ended up being a prank he and Robb had set up. The last prank they pulled involved Theon escorting me outside where Robb and Jon were waiting with buckets of water, which they threw on me and then they started pelting me with snowballs.

"Theon I swear if I end up getting wet or pelted with snow I'm going to kill you" I threatened the Ironborn.

"Please M after the 'chamber pot day' prank nothing we can come up with will be worthy to be called a comeback."

Theon is referring to my payback for one of their pranks. I stole some potion from Maester Luwin that loosens up the bowels and put more than the recommended amount in Theon's, Robb's, and Jon's goblet which caused them to spend most of the day over their chamber pot, thus the 'chamber pot day' prank.

"Good boy because if you interrupted my reading for a prank or something unimportant then the 'chamber pot' prank won't be worthy of my next one." Theon looks worried but he sees me smirk which causes both of us to laugh.

General POV

Lord Eddard Stark was sitting at his desk with her wife seated next to him, awaiting their eldest child's arrival.

"Ned you know she is going to be upset about this," Lady Catelyn tells her husband.

"I know Cat but she is a highborn girl and it is her duty to her family just as it was yours."

They were discussing the idea of betrothing their eldest child, the first step to her getting married and leaving home. Minisa was a girl of thirteen who had flowered a year ago, and grew more beautiful every day. The North is mostly isolated from the other seven kingdoms but traders do make their way to Winterfell occasionally. So word of Minisa's beauty spread to the southern kingdoms and eventually so did the marriage proposals. Even if Minisa were ugly she would still receive request because she was daughter to one of the greatest houses of Westeros. Lord Eddard had received request from many lesser lords some asking for themselves some for their sons. He had received request from Lord Walder Frey for any of his sons, one from Doran Martell for his son Quentyn, and even from Mace Tyrell, the Warden of the South, for his son and heir Willas.

'Gods help whoever I do betroth her to' thought Lord Eddard who knew his daughter was quite a handful. Suddenly they heard laughter outside the door, "here we go" said Lady Catelyn as they braced themselves for their daughter's fury.

Minisa's POV

Theon opens the door to father's study and escorts me in, "I have brought Lady Minisa as you asked my Lord" Theon said in his seldom used 'nobleman voice'."

"Thank you Theon you may return to what you were doing" father replied in his lord voice. Theon bowed and took his leave leaving me alone with my parents who both had serious looks on their faces.

"Father, Mother whatever it is I didn't do it and if I did Robb made me do it" I joked. This caused a small smile from mother but father still had his serious look so I quit joking and took a seat across from them.

"Minisa you are almost a woman grown and that comes with certain duties" father said.

"What's going on?" I inquire.

"M darling your father and I have been discussing marriage options for you."

"Marriage options?" I scream. "Mother I'm far too young for that."

"You are not going to be married immediately darling we are just discussing potential matches" mother explains.

"Am I going to have to leave Winterfell?"

"Yes M just as I left Riverrun when I was married."

"I can't leave Winterfell everyone I know and love is here" I plead almost in tears.

"I know this sounds awful darling, but trust me you will grow to love your new home just as I have" mother says in her calming voice.

"Father, Mother please just let me stay in Winterfell I'll help Robb run Winterfell when he is Lord" I'm begging at this point.

Before mother can say anything father says, "It's done Minisa you will marry when you come of age and leave Winterfell and live with your Lord husband."

Father used his Lord voice which is so uncaring and harsh, which caused my temper to flare.

"Is that all Lord Stark?" I put as much venom in my voice as I can muster.

"Yes child leave us" father says still in her Lord voice. I stand and stomp out of the room making my way to a place to think in solitude.

I'm sitting in the Godswood polishing 'Wintersreach' letting my mind wander about the idea of leaving Winterfell. I had come to the Godswood angry at my parents, mostly father, for even thinking about sending me away. My anger quickly faded, a side effect of being in the Godswood, and I began to think about life away from Winterfell. I would miss the Godswood, and since my Lord husband will probably be a southerner I would most likely be moving to a place without a Godswood. I would miss the cold morning rides through the Wolfswood with my family and I would miss all of the familiar faces. I would miss baby Rickon, who was not even a year yet. I would miss Bran, who would climb anything he could. I would miss Arya, who was so much like I was at her age. I would miss Sansa, who at ten was the perfect lady. I would miss my natural born brother Jon, who was my best friend outside of Robb. As scary a thought as it is I would even miss Theo, who could make me laugh even if he was an idiot. I would miss my parents, my father's seriousness and guidance; my mother's doting and love of doing my hair. But most of all I would miss Robb, who I had never been without. We shared a womb, he was born a few minutes after me and we grew up side by side. Thinking of my life without Robb is what finally made me break down in tears. I sat my bow down and just started to weep openly. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and start running their fingers through my hair. I knew it was Robb without looking, it just felt right when the two of us were together. Robb did not say anything he just held me and let me cry into his chest.

After what seemed like hours my crying had become sobbing when Robb finally spoke, "What's wrong Pup?"

"Father and Mother are looking at marriage offers for me."

"Do you not want to be married sister?"

"One day yes but Robb I'm going to have to leave Winterfell and leave you."

"I know pup life is not fair we are twins we have never been without each other."

"I know trout the Gods put us together who is man to tear us apart?

Robb sighs and goes to speak but closes his mouth when words fail him. After a few minutes of silence he says, "Pup I know it's going to be hard leaving your family and home, but mother did and look at the great life she has now."

I sigh already having heard this from mother, "I know Robb and one day I might be able to look back on this day and see the wisdom in your words, but the fear of losing everything is to strong right now."

"I know sister but look on the bright side you won't have to worry about your future good sister taking me away from you."

I laugh at that, ""She could most defiantly try trout."

We both laugh before Robb adds, "I hope father picks you a good match M."

"Well Robb I hope he picks you a cow."

"Oh shut up pup."

"Make me trout."

We wrestle for a little while before just laying down on the ground enjoying the crisp northern air. Gods I'm going to miss this place.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for everyone who had fav/followed.**


	4. Direwolves and Kings

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns everything in A Song of Ice and Fire except my OC's.**

Minisa's POV

"Where do you think you are going?" I ask Arya as we approach the courtyard.

"I want to watch the boys practice archery."

"That and you wanted to get away from sewing."

"You know me M" Arya replied cheerfully.

"I know you because I used to be like you."

"Why did you stop?"

"Because Arya we are ladies and one day we have to be married and Lords don't appreciate having ladies who are manlier than them."

Arya just put on her that's stupid face which caused me to laugh.

"But we are not married yet so let's go show our brothers how to shoot a bow."

"You're the best M" Arya happily replied.

When we made it to the courtyard we saw Bran practicing and receiving tips from Robb and Jon. Arya had picked up a bow and notched an arrow but her aim was off.

"Relax your bow arm" I told her "aim and release."

Her arrow hit dead in the center of the bulls eye which caused the boys to turn to us and Arya gave them a curtsy, which caused Bran to come after her. I approached the other boys who were still laughing at our little siblings antics.

"Now who does Arya remind you of Jon?" Robb said between laughs.

"I do believe M has influenced Arya too much." Jon replied with a smile.

"What it's not my fault that we Stark women are better than the men at everything."

I hear a laugh come from above us and that's when I notice father and mother for the first time. I talk with my oldest brothers about ways to improve Brans archery while I was holding little Rickon, who was watching the whole thing, when Theon approaches us with Bran.

"Robb there has been a deserter from the watch your father wants you and Jon saddled up." Theon says in his seldom used serious voice.

"Very well let's go" Robb replied as the boys started walking towards the stables. I noticed Bran was walking with them, "Bran what are you doing?"

"Lord Stark wants Bran to accompany us" Theon answered.

I just nod my head and the boys take there leave but Rickon wants to know why he can't go with all the other boys.

"You are too little to go to an execution Rickon" I say in my sweet big sister voice.

"I'm almost a man grown" Rickon replied in that stubborn Stark voice that all of fathers children have.

"Of course you are Rickon and that's why father left you here in Winterfell to protect all of us Stark women."

"Really M?"

"Of course Rickon, now come on lets go to Maester Luwin for your lessons" I say as I pick him up and head to the Maesters tower.

I dropped Rickon off with Maester Luwin and went to my room to retrieve 'Wintersreach' and had been practicing for the past hour. I had been thinking about how much my life had changed these past couple years. It had been two years since my father had told me he was looking at marriage options for me. He had accepted an offer from Mace Tyrell to wed me to his heir Willas. Willas was ten years older than me and was a cripple in one leg. He badly damaged his leg in a tourney when his foot got caught in his stirrup which caused his horse to land on his leg. After throwing a tantrum about marrying a man so much older than me, I began to find out more about my betrothed. He and I had many things in common from our love of reading to our love of riding, which thankfully he could still do. Willas was also famous for his horse breeding, some people say he breeds the finest horses in all of Westeros. I also read everything or library had on Highgarden and the Reach. Highgarden is supposed to be one of the most beautiful places in Westeros and where most of the food grows. The plan is for me to leave after my sixteenth name day, which is getting close.

"You are a gifted archer" mother said from behind me.

"Seven hells mother you scared me" I say with my heart in my throat.

"Language young lady."

"Sorry so what brings you to the courtyard?"

"You do dear you need to come to the outer courtyard and see what your brothers have found."

I follow mother to the outer courtyard where I see the rest of my siblings all standing in a line waiting on something.

"Ah M your finally here now we can begin" Robb said happily.

"Begin what Robb?"

Handing out these guys." And with that Robb, Jon, Theon, and Bran retrieved wolf pups from their cloaks.

"You brought us wolves?" Sansa said in a shocked voice.

"Not just wolves Sansa, Direwolves." Robb replies.

"That's impossible Direwolves haven't been seen south of the Wall in hundreds of years" I say

"Trust us sister we found these pups near their dead mother and there was no mistaking her for anything else" Jon said.

"Alright brother so is their one for all of us?"

"Yes there are seven of them, four males and three females."

"Well that's an omen if I have ever heard one" mother said.

"You got one too Jon?" Arya asked.

"Aye Snow here got the one who was off away from his brothers and sisters" Theon said in that stupid arrogant voice of his.

"Well that doesn't make him any less of a brother to the others, Greyjoy" I quickly reply to defend my brother Jon, and guessing by the look on my mother's face the double meaning of my words is not lost on her.

"Everybody come pick one" Robb said eager to change the subject.

"Hold on there are some things you must know before you get attached" father said. He told us that they are our responsibility and that we are not to bother the servants over their well-being.

Arya and Rickon ran up to pick their own but I was having none of that.

"Hold on guys I'm the oldest child I get to pick first."

"That's not fair" Arya angrily stated.

"Don't worry about it Arya that three of us have already picked ours and I've picked M's already." Robb said.

"What makes you think you can pick mine trout?"

"Because pup these two refused to be bundled separately so that's why they are ours" Robb said while handing me two of the pups.

"They are beautiful" I say while holding the female in the bundle and handing the male back to Robb. My younger siblings are playing with their pups; even Sansa who I thought would never take a wild animal for a pet, while Robb and I talk about names.

"What happened to their mother?" I ask while petting my pup.

"She was killed by a stag" father said.

I look at father with a horrific expression then at mother who seems to have the same thought I did.

"That's a bad omen Ned" mother said.

"You're being superstitious Cat" father chuckled.

"I agree with mother we can't accept the good omen of the pups and ignore the bad omen of the dead parent" I say.

"Don't worry so much M just enjoy the fact that you have a pet direwolf" Robb said.

I'm grateful for the pups, but I can't shake the bad feeling I get from the mother's death.

It's been a few weeks since the direwolf pups came into our lives but a lot has happened. We received a letter from the capital telling of the death of Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and father's foster father, and that the King and Queen were coming north with most of the court. Mother told me she expects King Robert Baratheon to offer father the position of hand. I reminded her of the omen of the direwolf killed by the stag, the sigil of House Baratheon. Mother agrees with me, but father and Robb think we are just being superstitious. The pups have grown so much that they are the sizes of large dogs or small wolves. Everyone besides Bran has named theirs: Rickon has Shaggydog, Arya has Nymeria, Sansa has Lady, Jon has Ghost, Robb has Grey Wind, and I have Magenta. Magenta and Grey Wind look similar. And the worst part of the royal visit is that mother has got us running around crazed preparing for the visit. And on top of that my sixteenth name day is fast approaching.

We are all assembled in the outer courtyard waiting on the royal party when Arya comes running up wearing a helmet. Robb and I giggle at our youngest sister's antics but mother and Sansa sigh disapprovingly. Arya takes her place beside Bran, so we are all lined up in the order we were born, besides Rickon who stands between father and mother. Then the first of the royal party arrives and Gods are their lots of them. I see Bran's eyes light up when he spots the Kingsguard and I see Sansa blush as she meets the eyes of who I guess is Prince Joffery. Then suddenly a fat man rides in and father makes the motion for everyone to kneel, because this fat man is Robert Baratheon, king of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. He greets father and then comes over to mother, who he greets warmly before coming to stand in front of me.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Minisa your Grace" I reply in my best lady voice.

The king looks at me in a way that makes me uncomfortable before finally saying that I look just like my aunt Lyanna. The king makes his way down the row of my siblings, where he looks at Arya like he looked at me, before telling father to take him to the crypts. After embarrassing the queen, he and father take off and mother introduces us to the queen. After the introductions are out of the way the older boys and I go to the library, the only place in Winterfell that is not crazy at the moment.

"I don't like the way the prince was looking at Sansa" I say as we take a seat at one of the tables.

They agree with me before Theon says, "I was beginning to think the king was going to take Minisa right there in the courtyard."

"You noticed that too?" I ask.

"Hard not to M he was practically bedding you with his eyes."

"It's sad the queen is so beautiful but the king is still in love with our aunt."

The boys agree with me and we continue to talk for a while until a servant tells us that it's time for us to prepare for the feast.

"If you boys will excuse me I need to go make myself pretty for the feast" and with that I take my leave.

The feast was quite the event and it seemed to last forever. I do believe I danced with every man present, I even allowed little prince Tommen to lead me to the dance floor. Prince Joffery insisted on a dance which I reluctantly agreed to, something about the prince just rubbed me the wrong way. Uncle Benjen had to come to assist us with all the guest which warmed my heart. I also cried while we danced because this would probably be the last time I ever saw him. Of course Robb and I stole the show when we went to the dance floor together. I went to bed that night one tired lady.

While lying in bed I heard my door open so I scooted over to make room in my bed.

"What are you doing trout?" I ask as I feel Robb get into my bed.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I would come see you pup."

"Well I'm tired so you can talk and I'll listen."

I feel a warm body snuggle up next to me but it's not Robb's.

"Is that Grey Wind?"

"Of course isn't Magenta in here?"

I pulled back my covers to reveal Magenta who was sleeping soundly between my legs.

"Does she sleep their every night?"

"Yeah she has since I got her."

"That's weird Grey Wind does the same."

I start petting Grey Wind and feel my eyelids get heavy.

"I can see you're sleepy so I'll take my leave pup" Robb says as he got out of my bed. He started towards the door, but Grey Wind made no move to join him.

"I do believe Grey Wind is staying with me tonight Robb."

"Well sleep tight then Grey Wind and you too ladies?"

"Hey trout"

"Yes pup"

"Get back in this bed"

"As you command my lady"

Robb gets back in bed and Grey Wind moves to the spot in between his legs.

"I love you Robb"

"I love you Minisa"

And we fell asleep in my bed side by side with our Direwolves with us.

**A/N: Thanks for all the favs/follows. Reviews are appreciated. Sorry I jammed a lot into this one chapter but I wanted to get this part done with.**


	5. Seperation

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns everything except for my OC's I'm just writing for fun.**

Minisa's POV:

"How much longer to King's Landing?" asked an annoyed sounding Arya.

"Less than a day Arya" I reply while never taking my eyes off the ocean.

Father had accepted King Robert's offer of becoming the new hand which meant he would be moving to King's Landing. Since King's Landing is only a two to three day ride from Highgarden, my parents decided to go ahead and send me to my new home. I threw a fit especially with Bran in Winterfell laying their and us not sure if he would live or die. Bran had fallen from an old tower while climbing and was unconscious teetering between life and death. Mother had not left his bedside since the accident even as half of her household left to go south. I cried as I held Bran during my goodbye to him and I told him how much I loved him and how much I would miss him. I said goodbye to mother as well and while she did embrace me and give me her love I could tell our farewell would have been more emotional if she wasn't so messed up over Bran's accident.

"Are you alright M?" Arya asked bringing me out of my memories.

"Why wouldn't she be alright, she is going to be living in Highgarden and be married" Sansa cheerfully replied for me.

Since finding out that she was betrothed to Prince Joffery, Sansa had been smiling non-stop, even though all of us older siblings were very against it. Robb, Jon, and me all agreed that there was something about the Prince that we did not like.

Father and most of the party traveling south were taking the journey along the Kingsroad, which would take a few weeks. Father had sent my sisters, our Septa, a few guards and servants, with me to White Harbor where we caught a ship headed to King's Landing, where we would be met by a Tyrell host and escorted to Highgarden. Father would stop at King's Landing with the royal host for a day and then ride for Highgarden for my wedding and to pick up my sisters and the rest of the Stark host accompanying me. We had been sailing for around two weeks and our Direwolves were absolutely miserable, but we would be in King's Landing by the end of the day.

"It shouldn't be much longer my lady" the captain said as he approached and bowed.

"Thank you captain and thank you for your hospitality on our travel" I reply in my lady voice. The sooner the better I think to myself.

We arrived in King's Landing a little after mid-day and the servants were busy unloading our things when a large host of men approached us. There were around a hundred men all on horseback and all riding under the sigil of the rose of house Tyrell. A handsome man rode up to us and dismounted along with another man who could only be described as beautiful.

"Greetings ladies of House Stark, I am Ser Garlan of House Tyrell and this is my brother Ser Loras" the handsome man said approaching us.

"Greetings my lords I am Minisa of House Stark and these are my sisters Lady Sansa and Lady Arya" I say in my best lady voice.

Ser Garlan went to approach us but he stopped when he spotted our furry traveling companions.

"Forgive me my lady but are those Direwolves?"

"Yes they are Ser Garlan each of us Stark children has our own" I reply while petting Magenta.

"Well that's unexpected but not unwelcome" Ser Garlan jested.

"Which one of these are you marrying M?" Arya asks.

"She's not marrying either of them stupid" Sansa harshly replies.

"Sansa that was rude" I say in my reprimanding big sister.

"I'm not marrying either of them Arya I'm going to marry Willas, Ser Garlan and Ser Loras's older brother."

She nods her head in acknowledgment and the Tyrell host begins helping our servants with our things. We set out for Highgarden that evening with my sisters and me in a very nice wheelhouse. It didn't take long for Sansa and Arya to fall asleep, tired from sailing I guess, so I sat there with the two of them snuggled up to me on each side letting my mind wander to how Robb was doing in Winterfell.

Robb's POV:

"My lord I do believe we have done enough work for one day" Maester Luwin said in a caring tone.

"Very well we shall pick this up tomorrow" and with that the Maester left leaving me alone in the grand hall.

Since most of my family had left on the trek south I had found Winterfell to be too quiet. And with father gone and mother still not leaving Bran's bedside I had become the de facto master of Winterfell. I stayed pretty busy during the day with the responsibilities of lord, training Grey Wind, arms training with Ser Rodrik, and keeping Rickon company. So I did not have time to think about how empty the castle was during the day but at night it was all that I could do. I walk to my room and sit at a table I have for writing letters. I decide to write a letter to Minisa and send in on to Highgarden, even though I know she hasn't arrived yet.

Dear Pup,

How was the trip south? Did Arya and Sansa kill each other? Things in Winterfell have become quiet, to quiet for my taste. Maester Luwin is sure Bran will live but he has not woken up yet. Mother has not left his bedside, even though I've been trying to make her go to bed or at least take a walk. I received word from Uncle Benjen that he and Jon have made it to the Wall safely. I miss you pup more than I thought was possible. I'm saddened that I won't be there to see you married or to even meet your husband or see your new home. Give my love to Sansa and Arya and have a blessed wedding day sweet sister, and make sure to write back pup.

Love, Trout

I grab a blue rose and seal it within the letter, because I know how much M loves them, and head off to the Maester's tower to have it sent. I go to see Bran and mother on my way back from the Maester' tower. I argue with mother when I get there about her staying cooped up in here all day. She goes to argue but then the Direwolves start howling like crazy. Mother tells me to make them hush but I see a flame coming out of the library.

"Fire!" I yell and take off to help combat the flames.

After taking care of the fire, I return to Bran's room to find that an assassin has tried to kill Bran. Mother suffered a bad wound to her hand before Bran's direwolf showed up and killed the would be assassin. After discussing matters with mother, Ser Rodrik, and Maester Luwin we agreed that the dragonbone hilt dagger was too expensive for a low class assassin before mother told us of Aunt Lysa's belief that the Lannisters killed Jon Arryn. I immediately thought of all my family in the south right there in the lion's den and suggested we send a raven to father to warn him.

"That's not a good idea my lord" Maester Luwin said "if this letter were read by anyone else we would be charged with treason for accusing the queens family of murder".

"Agreed that's why I'll be headed to King's Landing to warn Ned" mother states.

I go to protest but mother insists she goes and that I must stay because their must always be a Stark in Winterfell. I agree to let her go on the condition she takes Ser Rodrik with her. The plan is for them to leave tomorrow so I go retire for the night. Grey Wind is hot on my heels and jumps into bed when we enter our room. I lay in bed but my thoughts of my family in danger keep me awake. 'Gods, old and new, keep my family safe for Winter is Coming' are my last thoughts before I drift off.

A/N: Thanks for reading and for everyone who fav/followed. First time I wrote from another POV besides Minisa's so I appreciate reviews negative or positive.


	6. Highgarden

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns A Song of Ice and Fire. I'm just writing for fun in this awesome world he created.**

Willas's POV:

"Dear brother what are you doing in here?" I hear Margaery ask from the doorway to the library.

"I'm enjoying this book about the Targaryen's dragon breeding methods" I reply slightly annoyed, Margaery knows better than to interrupt me when I'm reading.

"Brother do you know what today is?" Margaery asks in her annoyed voice.

"The be annoyed with your sibling day" I jest; this causes a laugh from both of us before she walks over and sits next to me.

"Dear brother your lady betrothed will be here in less than an hour."

"That's today!?" I noticed the servants were busier than usual today but I had forgotten about the arrival of the Stark host with my lady betrothed.

"Yes Willas, Garlan and Loras have been sighted on the Roseroad with the Stark host" Margaery replies all giggles and smiles and I try to put on my best smile but she sees through it.

"What's wrong brother?"

"I'm worried she might be disappointed in me" I reply truthfully knowing lying to Margaery was pointless.

"Why on Earth would she be disappointed in you Willas?"

"She has been riding with Garlan and Loras for three days and I'm going to seem like a disappointment compared to those two."

"Willas look at me." I lift my head to see my sisters determined face then she continues, "You are a handsome man who is intelligent, sweet, witty, and an all-around fantastic person." I smile at my sister but she's not done.

"Garlan may be handsome but he is so full of himself he may as well be a puff fish and Loras, well we both know Loras is nothing to be worried about when it comes to women."

I bring Margaery in for a hug and we stand. "Come you handsome man you lets go meet this lucky Stark girl."

The host was just arriving when Margaery and I arrived in the courtyard. Garlan and Loras rode in the front of the column with the wheelhouse carrying my betrothed in the middle. I took my position next to my father and mother with Margaery next to me. I notice that grandmother is missing and I'm thankful. I would much rather my betrothed meet my grandmother in a less public area.

"Are you excited son?" my mother asks with a big smile on her face.

"Of course mother, but not nearly as excited as you seem to be."

"What I'm excited about the prospect of grandchildren."

"In the name of the seven woman let him meet the girl before you start this talk of grandchildren" my father says through his voice betrays the humor he is trying to conceal.

Before I have the chance to reply Garlan and Loras approach us having dismounted.

"Father, mother, brother, sister allow me the pleasure of introducing you to the ladies of House Stark."

Garlan happily says before making the sign for the servants to open the wheelhouse. I was not expecting to see these giant furry creatures step out of the wheelhouse. I hear mother and Margaery gasp and some guards make a move to draw their swords but Loras assures them that everything is okay. The wolves sit at the base of the wheelhouse waiting for their masters to step out. The first girl out of the wheelhouse was no older than ten and was a Stark through and through. She had none of the features one expects from someone with Tully blood; Loras introduced her as Lady Arya. The next girl who stepped out was a beauty and looked like she belonged to House Tully instead of House Stark. She looked to be somewhere between a child and a woman and it was clear she would turn into a beauty, Garlan introduced her as Lady Sansa.

"Without further ado allow me to present the lady who is to join our family" Garlan proclaimed.

And with that a woman with long Tully red hair steps out and makes her way towards us.

"Greetings ladies I'm Lord Mace Tyrell this is my life Lady Alerie, my son Willas, and my daughter Margaery.

"Greetings my lords my ladies, I'm Lady Minisa Stark and these are my sisters Lady Sansa and Lady Arya' the beautiful red headed woman replied to my father's greetings.

Minisa was beautiful with her long red hair and her elongated features she received from her father's house. Her eyes are a stormy grey, her chest is not overly large but neither is it small, and her hips look very child bearing.

"Willas do say something" Margaery whispers in my ear bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Welcome to Highgarden my lady I hope you find everything to your liking" I say in my lordly voice. She smiles and my heart beat quickens, if Minisa looks like her Aunt Lyanna, like I've heard she does, then I can understand why Rhaegar would kidnap her and why Robert would wage a war to win her back. My parents and sister start escorting the Stark girls into the keep I hang back to speak with my brothers.

"So Willas what do you think of the young she wolf?" Garlan asks as they approach me.

"She is beautiful" I reply, "what is she like?"

"Seven, it was like talking to you in female form" Loras laughs, while telling me this.

"Yes the entire trip she asked me and Loras all sorts of things about Highgarden and the Reach."

"Well it's only natural to want to know about a place that's going to be her home" I defend my betrothed.

"True enough brother but she wanted to know things like how our economy works and the military prowess we possess."

"I've heard she likes to read" I say.

"I'll say she has one whole trunk full of books and scrolls her maester let her have" Loras says.

"Like I said brother she is you with tits" Garlan jokingly says.

"Well let's not be bad host lets go father and mother have prepared refreshments for our guest and so Lady Minisa can meet grandmother."

"Seven help that poor girl" Loras says as we make or way to the grand hall.

Minisa's POV:

Well its official Highgarden is absolutely beautiful. I have never seen so many colors in my life.

"So Lady Minisa what do you think of Highgarden?" Lady Margaery asks.

"It's absolutely beautiful here" I reply still in wonderment of the place that's to be my new home. Lord Mace is telling us various things about the keep while we make our way toward the grand hall for refreshment.

"Lady Minisa before we enter I should probably warn you about my grandmother" Margaery says.

"Please Lady Margaery call me Minisa or M we will be sisters soon and what about your grandmother."

"Only if you just call me Margaery M and grandmother is very open and blunt about her feelings and Willas is very precious to her so she may come across a little strong."

I have already heard of the so called queen of thorns and I have been preparing myself for meeting her.

"Thank you for the warning Margaery I'll do my best to impress" I say with a smile before we continue walking and enter the grand hall where the queen of thorns is sitting.

"Come sit down let me meet this girl who is to become my granddaughter" she says.

"Mother allow me to introduce you to Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, and Willas's betrothed Minisa Stark" Lord Mace says introducing us, "and my ladies Stark this is my mother Olenna Tyrell."

"My lady" we Stark girls say at the same time.

"Yes yes we've had the introductions come sit get comfortable."

I take a seat next to Lady Alerie but Lady Olenna is having none of that.

"No girl come sit across from me we have much to talk about."

I move to the seat across from her and that's when the Tyrell men walk in. Lord Mace is seated at the head of the table with his wife seated to his left and Garlan to his right. Margaery is to the left of her grandmother with Sansa to her left filling the space between Margaery and Garlan. Loras takes a seat next to his mother and Willas takes his seat next to him which puts him next to me. Arya takes a seat to my right.

"So Minisa is it?" Lady Olenna asks me.

"Yes my lady."

"Named after your mother's mother I take it?"

"Yes my lady did you know my grandmother?"

"Yes I did I knew her and your Tully grandfather before they had children." She takes a sip of wine before continuing.

"Your grandmother comes from House Whent which concerns me."

"Why does this concern you my lady?"

"Your grandmother died in childbirth and many of House Whent's females die during childbirth or die childless."

I knew this about my family and father had informed Lord Mace about it as well but Lord Mace still wanted me for Willas so I don't really understand her telling me this.

"That is true my lady but my grandmother did give my grandfather three children and my mother has birthed six children and fertility is no issue in House Stark."

Lady Olenna eyes me carefully before slightly raising her lips into a small smile.

"Very good answer my dear I just wanted to make sure you knew these things before you attempted to birth the future of House Tyrell."

"Grandmother please Lady Minisa has been riding for days I'm sure she doesn't want to be drilled on her fertility" Willas says speaking for the first time.

I flash him a quick smile which causes him to blush.

"So my lady I have to know are those Direwolves you brought with you?" he asks in an interested tone.

"Yes Lord Willas they are, each of us Stark children has one."

"How did your family obtain them?"

"My brothers found them next to their dead mother and brought them back to us."

"That's fascinating; there was one for each of you?"

"Yes there were four males and three females one for each of my father's children and our thought was what are the chances of that happening with the first Direwolves spotted south of the wall in hundreds of years so we took it as an omen from the Old Gods."

"Do you think I might be able to see yours later?"

"Of course my lord I'm almost positive Magenta will want to meet you."

Willas went on to ask me all sorts of things about the Direwolves, which I was delighted to answer. Other conversations were taking place around the table, Margaery was talking with Sansa they seemed to be hitting if off, Garlan and Loras were in deep conversation with their parents about something. Lady Olenna and Arya were talking about Seven knows what, which left Willas and I to prattle on about various subjects. Willas's knowledge is amazing, before meeting him Maesters were the only people I knew who could keep up with me when the subject of history came up, but Willas never missed a beat and even added insightful opinions.

"I brought many books and tomes with me that I think you might find interesting Lord Willas."

"Please my lady call me Willas."

"Only if you will call me Minisa or M."

"Very well Minisa and I would love to see the knowledge you brought with you."

Willas had a smile on his face which caused me to smile.

"If you would like Minisa I could show you our library its got quite the collection of knowledge."

"I would very much enjoy that thank you Willas."

Willas stood up and started speaking, "Father, Lady Minisa has asked to see our library."

"Very well my son, we will look after your sisters Lady Minisa."

"Yes Sansa I'll give you a tour of Highgarden" Margaery said while taking my sisters arm and escorting her out of the grand hall.

"Loras I do believe we promised to show Lady Arya how to work a crossbow" Garlan said while walking over to Arya who had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yes Garlan I do believe we did, shall we go Lady Arya?" Loras said while extending his arm for Arya to take which surprisingly she did. I'm not sure if it was the prospect of using a crossbow or if Loras's beauty was the cause for Arya's excitement but I knew she was happy when she ran to me and gave me a quick hug before running back to Garlan and Loras and taking both their arms.

"Well now that that's taken care of, shall we my lady?" Willas said as he offered me his arm. I took his arm and he escorted me out of the grand hall and out into a massive hallway. Willas was quite while we walked so I took the time to collect my thoughts about him. Willas was a very handsome man, which I guess runs in the Tyrell family. His face has a beautiful set of brown eyes and he has a nice full beard. His upper body is surprisingly muscled and he has a rather manly frame, not as big Garlan but still rather manly. His bad leg does not look as horrible as I thought it would, truth be told if I didn't know to look for it I wouldn't probably of noticed it until I saw him walk. Willas has to use a cane on his bad side but we still walk at a steady pace. From the brief time we have talked it seems like we have things in common and that we could be great friends. I guess father really did find me the best match he could, because Willas and I have all the materials to fall in love we just have to build the relationship up to it.

"Well without further ado welcome to the library my lady." Willas said as he led me into a massive room filled with books, tomes, and scrolls.

"This is wonderful Willas thank you."

I look around and am overwhelmed by the vast amount of knowledge stored here. I walk over to a table and see a book that has been left on a table.

"Were you reading this one Willas?" I ask as I glance over the page it's on.

"Yes it's a fascinating book about the ways the ancient Targaryen's bred their dragons."

"That sounds fascinating; do you have much knowledge of the Targaryens here?"

"Yes my lady we have much knowledge on the house and on the dragons themselves."

"I can't wait to delve into that treasure trove of knowledge."

"I take it you are interested in the old royal family Minisa."

"Yes father let us learn the basics like about Aegon's conquest and the Rebellion, but he didn't want us to delve into their history to much because you know the bad blood left over from the rebellion."

"Ah yes your family suffered much loss during that time."

"Yes my grandfather, uncle, and aunt all died during that time."

"The Rebellion was not too hard on Highgarden but I do have memories of it going on."

"I wasn't born until the very end of the Rebellion."

Willas suddenly started laughing before speaking, "Please stop making me feel old Minisa."

I start smiling before saying, "Whatever do you mean Willas?"

"I was ten when the Rebellion ended."

"Gods I didn't realize I was marrying a grandfather" I joke but I see that Willas has a dejected look on his face.

"I was just joking Willas, I'm sorry if I caused offense."

He looks up at me, "So my age does not bother you Minisa?"

"I won't lie Willas at first I wasn't very fond of the idea, but after I thought about it I realized that I would prefer marrying a more mature man rather than some boy who thinks he is the Warrior made flesh because he can wield a sword."

This brings a smile to Willas's face and before I know what I'm doing I lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

"M that's gross" Arya says from the doorway of the library, she must have come in when I was comforting Willas.

"What do you want Arya?" I ask in an annoyed sounding voice.

"Our evil septa wants you to come to our room and rest before supper tonight."

"Well we should probably go" I look back at Willas, "thank you for the lovely day Willas I will look for you at supper."

He grabs my hand placing a kiss on it before saying, "You are most welcome my Lady Minisa, I'll look for you tonight and goodbye to you as well Lady Arya."

With that I walk towards my sister and the door but I don't walk out before I look back and flash a quick smile to Willas, which causes that beautiful face of his to blush.

Arya feels me in on the day she had with Garlan and Loras and all the fun of shooting a crossbow. I smile at her and tell her I'm jealous she got to shoot a crossbow before I did.

"That didn't take very long did it Arya?" I ask as we walk toward our room.

"What are you talking about M? You've been gone for hours."

"What!?" I scream in shock not believing her.

"Yeah sis, I shot the crossbow a few times and Garlan and Loras showed me around the keep."

"Wow I guess I just lost track of time."

We are still walking to our room when Arya speaks again, "So M do you think father will let me visit you much when I move to the capitol?"

"I don't see why not, Kings Landing is not that far from here."

"I hope he does M I would much rather spend time with you than Sansa any day.

I kneel down to look at Arya, who besides having brown hair, looks exactly like I did at that age.

"Arya I know Sansa can be difficult sometimes but she is our sister and that means the two of you are going to have to look out for each other in the capitol. Remember what father says, the lone wolf doesn't survive the winter but the pack does and that is important because, she finishes for me, "Winter is Coming." I smile, "Exactly."

We share a laugh at our family's ominous words before making our way to the huge room we share with Sansa. Upon entering the room I see Sansa has already laid down for our 'forced' naps and that our septa is sitting at a table in the room. I argue with the septa about how I'm a grown woman and don't need a nap, but as usual my septa wins the argument and I crawl into my new bed. Once I get in the bed all my resolve to pout about a nap goes away, because sleeping in a wheelhouse for three days makes one miss a bed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow good.

Willas POV:

After Lady Minisa left I decide to walk to the stables and check on my horses. I walk by the grand hall and hear laughter coming from within so I decide to check it out.

"Willas come in we were just talking about you" Garlan says with a smile on his face.

"And what pray tell about me were you speaking of?" I ask as I take a seat next to my grandmother.

"The fact that you and your lady betrothed were alone in the library for hours" Loras says with a suggestive tone.

"Hours? Surely we were only in there for a few minutes."

"No brother its been at least three hours since you left" Margaery says.

"Slow down son, I know your mother said she wanted grandchildren but at least marry the girl before you try" father says, which sends him, my siblings, and grandmother into a laughing fit.

"Mace please you're embarrassing him" mother says coming to my defense.

"I assure you the only thing we did in there was talk."

"So brother you were alone in a room with a girl for three hours and all you did was talk?" Garlan asks in an amused tone.

"Yes."

"What did you talk about?" Mother asks.

"Her interest in the Targaryen dynasty and the Rebellion."

"See what did I tell you she is perfect for Willas" Garlan says to the rest of the family.

"Well it's good that Willas will have someone who has a passion for learning like he does" mother says.

"Well books aren't going to give me any great-grandchildren so that Stark girl better be passionate about other things too."

"Grandmother please Lady Minisa just met me today."

Margaery goes to say something but she is interrupted when a stable hand walks in and approaches me.

"Forgive my interruptions milords, milady's, but the stable master insisted I come find you, Lord Willas he says one of your breeding mares is acting funny."

"Very well lets go." I turn to my family, "I will see you at supper and please don't talk too bad about my betrothed."

"Sorry brother can't make any promises" Margaery says with a smile plastered on her face.

The mare was acting funny because she finally took and is pregnant. I start walking back to prepare for supper when I notice a slender girl with brown hair walking with the three Direwolves. When I approach the Direwolves start to approach me, which is a scary sight.

"Milord" the girl bows. "Magenta, Lady, Nymeria stop circling his lordship."

"It's quite alright and who might you be?"

"My name is Sophie milord; I'm Lady Minisa's handmaiden."

"Pleased to meet you Sophie, I'm Willas Tyrell, Lady Minisa's betrothed."

"Pleased to meet you milord."

"Have you been in service to the Stark's for long?"

"Yes milord all my life. I started as a helper to my mother who is a kitchen maid at Winterfell, before Lady Minisa's handmaiden."

"Will you be staying in Highgarden after the Stark host leaves?"

"Yes milord, Lady Minisa insisted that I be allowed to stay with her."

"That's good I'm glad Lady Minisa will have at least one familiar face around."

"She will have mine and Magenta's milord."

That's when I look back at the Direwolves who have taken up a protective stance around Sophie. "The Direwolves seem to like you."

"They tolerate me to lead them around when their mistresses are busy milord, but they ultimately only listen to their owners."

"I see, which one is Lady Minisa's?"

"That would be Magenta milord, this one here."

She pointed to the direwolf with grey fur and yellow eyes and those eyes were on me.

"They seem intelligent" I say never taking my eyes off of Magenta.

"Highly intelligent milord and very loyal."

I put my hand out and Magenta walks over to me and sniffs it. She then circles me taking the occasional sniff before walking back to her sisters.

"She likes you milord."

"How can you tell?"

"She didn't growl at you" Sophie says with a smile.

I return the smile, "I see."

"If you will excuse me milord I need to go help Lady Minisa prepare for supper and these girls are ready to get back to their mistresses."

"Of course Sophie I shall see you later."

With that Sophie walks towards the keep with the Direwolves in tow, but Magenta turns around and stares at me with those knowing eyes before turning around and following her sisters. I make my way to my chambers so I can prepare for supper, while thinking about how life is going to be different around here with two wolves living here.

Minisa's POV:

"Minisa Stark wake up!" my septa said in a stern voice bringing me out of my slumber.

"I'm awake" I roll over and see Magenta looking at me.

"Where have you been all day?"

She just looks back at me and I know it sounds crazy but I can understand her expressions like words.

"Different things to hunt here in the South aren't there girl?" She looks at me with a face that I take means yes.

"Minisa Stark start getting ready" my septa says breaking my conversation with Magenta.

"Alright where is Sophie?"

"Here milady" Sophie says entering the room with some other handmaidens we brought south.

"Sophie you have been my handmaiden and friend for years and what have I told you to call me?"

"Minisa, milady" she replies.

"Yes because that's my name" I reply while picking out a gown to wear.

"Of course Minisa" she smiles, "you should wear the grey one."

"Good choice Sophie, so how are you finding Highgarden?

"It's beautiful here, maybe a little warm but I'm sure I will adjust to that."

"And the men are quite handsome" the handmaiden tending to Arya said, Brandi I think her name is.

"Ser Loras is so beautiful" Sansa says while putting on her gown.

A conversation about the Tyrell men starts among all in the room with my septa, Arya, and me the only ones not saying anything. Having enough Arya finally breaks her silence.

"I can't believe that with all the amazing things here in Highgarden all you twits want to talk about are men."

"Arya Stark" our septa chastises, "Arya" Sansa says in her shocked voice and all the handmaidens have shocked looks on their faces, besides Sophie who is use to Arya. I start laughing in a very unlady like manner and everybody's attention turns to me. I walk over to Arya and kneel down to her height, "Sweet Arya don't ever change" I say as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"Please don't encourage this kind of behavior Minisa" my septa says.

"Sorry Septa, Arya just has far too much of the wolf in her and I don't want that to change" I say smiling at my youngest sister.

"Where did I fail with you two" Septa Mordane says while hanging her head.

"Allowing me to spend time with Robb, Jon, and Theon is where you failed with me and when Arya decided to act like me instead of Sansa is where you failed with her" I say which earns me a laugh from Arya and Sophie.

Septa Mordane just sighs before telling us to hurry before we are late. Sophie helps me into my gown and fixes my hair before applying some oil from the blue winter roses on me. I didn't ask for much when I left, but I had made sure to have loads of this oil bottled and made Robb promise to send me some on a regular basis. I look around and see that Sansa and Arya are ready so I stand and say, "Sweet sisters lets go bring some northern flavor to this southern meal." We head towards the door before I whistle giving Magenta the signal to follow me.

"My lady you're taking the Direwolves to supper?" my septa asks.

"Of course it's time for the Tyrells to meet the other newest member of their family" I reply with a smirk. And with that we three Stark girls leave for the dining hall, our Direwolves in tow.

Willas POV:

I walk into the dining hall to see that most of my family is there with the exception of Margaery and the Stark girls have yet to arrive.

"You look handsome tonight son" mother compliments me as I sit down next to her.

"Thank you mother and you look lovely as always."

I had put on my best for tonight hoping to make a good impression. I hear laughing and I see my brothers talking to each other.

"What is so funny you two?" father asks.

"We were just wondering if Willas was going to continue to be a mama's boy when he gets married" Garlan asks while Loras and he try to stifle their laughter.

"Well at least he has women that like him unlike you two worthless boys" grandmother says.

This causes my parents and me to laugh and Garlan and Loras to get quiet. Margaery rounds the corner and she is very beautiful tonight.

"You look beautiful tonight sister" I say as she takes the seat Garlan has pulled out for her.

"Thank you brother and might I say how handsome you are tonight."

I flash her a smile which she returns. I turn back towards the door and see the ladies of House Stark entering with their Direwolves in tow. My brother and I get up to pull out chairs for the ladies to sit in.

"My lords my ladies allow me to introduce the other members of House Stark that came with us." Minisa said gesturing to the Direwolves.

"This is Arya's direwolf Nymeria" she said before moving on, "this is Sansa's direwolf Lady."

"And this is my direwolf Magenta" she said while affectionately rubbing the wolves head.

Magenta looks at me which causes me to straighten up a little.

"Hello Magenta it is good to see you again" I say.

"You have met already my lord?"

"Yes my lady I met her while you were resting."

Magenta nudges her master's leg which causes Minisa to look down at her, "I don't care if you go see him" Minisa says with a smile and with that Magenta starts walking towards me. She reaches me and sniffs me for a second before just staring at me. There is much intelligence hidden in those eyes and I get so caught up in them I don't even notice Minisa has taken the seat I pulled out for her.

"Thank you my lord" Minisa says bringing me out of my staring contest with Magenta, "You're welcome my lady I say pushing in her chair then return to my own.

"She was trying to tell you something."

"What do you mean my lady?"

"When she looks at you like that she is telling you something."

"That's fascinating my lady can you understand her?"

"Yes my lord we have a deep connection to one another." This woman ceases to amaze me.

"Magenta take your sisters and go find Sophie."

Magenta looks up at her master as in protest before quickly looking up to me and back to Minisa.

"You will see Lord Willas later I promise" Minisa says to the wolf who lowers her head and heads towards the door with her sisters on her tail.

"She likes you my lord."

This causes me to smile, "Well I'm glad to have her approval."

This causes Minisa to smile that breathtaking smile of hers which in turn causes my blush to spread over my face. That's when I notice that everybody is looking at us which causes the both of us to blush. Margaery and my mother have happy smiles on their faces, while my father and brothers are grinning and trying to not make a joke about the situation, and my grandmother had a face I recognized as a face she made when she was trying to figure people out. My mother broke the silence by talking about the wedding. She and Margaery told of how everything was going to be set up and all the decorations that were going to be put up. Lady Sansa was eager to chip in her opinions but Arya looked very bored. Minisa was listening intently but had yet to say anything until mother started talking about all the lords of the Reach who were going to be at the wedding.

"Lord Randyll Tarly" she said with certain awe in her voice.

"Do you know Lord Tarly my lady?" my father asks.

"No my lord but my father speaks very highly of him and I've heard people say that he is the finest battle commander in the seven kingdoms" she says with that awe still in her voice.

"He is a good man and a great warrior" my father says.

The talk then returns to the wedding and the preparations that are needed. Minisa shifted her attention between all of us at the table as it seemed everybody wanted to talk to her. We ate a wonderful meal, which I think father told the kitchen staff to show off a little bit, and great conversation which was mostly about the wedding. Father informed us that guest would start arriving as early as tomorrow and that word had arrived stating that Lord Eddard Stark, my future good father, would arrive in about a week's time. It was getting late so father said we should all get some sleep because we would be busy with preparations for the next few days. Before we left my father pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to Lady Minisa. Her face lit up and it made her absolutely beautiful.

"Good news I take it" Loras said.

"She hasn't even opened it yet you half-wit" Garlan said which caused us all to laugh.

Minisa looked to her sisters, "It's from Robb" she said smiling.

I heard that they were very close Minisa and her twin brother Robb, but why wouldn't they be they came into the world together. I was saddened at the fact that Minisa would not have someone so close to her at her own wedding. We all left to our rooms, except me I went to the library and got a book that talked about the legacy of House Stark. I want to make my future wife happy so I'm going to learn all I can about her extraordinary family. I smile thinking of this young woman who I do believe has already stolen my heart.

Minisa's POV:

I returned to the room my sisters and I are sharing and set at a table that was placed in the room. I read the letter that Robb has sent and smiled at all the good news that the letter brought. I take a piece of parchment and start writing my own letter.

Dear Trout,

That's so wonderful about Bran you make sure to give him his sisters love the moment he wakes up and that you write me as soon as it happens. Leave mother alone she will hopefully come around when Bran awakes. Sansa and Arya both made the trip without causing too much harm to each other. Tell Rickon that I miss him and give him my love. Tell Maester Luwin that he would love the library here at Highgarden. Tell Theon that he is an idiot, but I do miss him. I'm sorry about leaving you to all that quiet and loneliness Robb. Know that you are never far from my thoughts. Highgarden is beautiful and the Tyrells seem to be nice people. My betrothed is a sweet handsome man and seems to like me. Father should be here in a week's time and then I will be married. Well I'm growing sleepy so I'll end this note saying that I love you so much trout and that I will visit Winterfell as soon as possible.

Love, Pup

I sealed the letter and left it on the table to send in the morning. I went to bed and started stroking Magenta who was sleeping next to my bed. I had such a busy day so it didn't take long for me to fall asleep. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were thinking of myself as Lady Minisa of House Tyrell, which I kind of liked the sound of.

**A/N: Well I hope everybody enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews negative or positive. And thanks to everybody who fav and/or followed.**


	7. Lady Minisa Tyrell

**Disclaimer: George R R Martin owns A Song of Ice and Fire; I'm just using the incredible world he created.**

Minisa's POV:

I'm running through the woods chasing a deer with my sisters. The scent in these woods is different from my home. The deer is giving us a good chase but eventually I run him down. I bite down on its throat and feel the warm blood in my mouth. My sisters are eating on the deer too; I go to take another bite…

/

I open my eyes and realize I'm in my bedroom in Highgarden and not in the woods. I reach over to pet Magenta and realize that she's not there.

"Did you sleep well my lady?" Septa Mordane asked from her seat at the table.

"Well enough Septa, where is Magenta?"

"She and her sisters left earlier this morning to go hunt I assume."

Well that makes my dream seem to make some sense, but I felt like I was not just seeing things through Magenta's eyes I felt like I was Magenta.

"Are you alright Minisa?"

"Yes Septa I just had an intense dream."

"Well it's not uncommon for a woman to have intense dreams before her wedding day."

That's right today was my wedding day, today is the day I become Lady Minisa of House Tyrell. I look around and see that my sisters are still asleep. I look out the window and see that the sun has not even risen yet. Septa Mordane follows my gaze and chuckles, "You are up very early my lady."

"Why are you up so early Septa?"

"I realized that this would be the last time I would get to watch over you my lady" my septa said trying to hold back tears. I never realized I meant so much to my septa.

"I have watched over you since you were a little girl and to see you as a young woman on her wedding day is making me a little emotional."

I got out of my bed and went over to my septa and embraced her. I gave her another squeeze before telling her to stop crying before Arya awoke and saw that she wasn't evil.

She laughed, "Quite right my lady now was there anything you needed?"

"A light breakfast sounds nice and if Sophie is awake send her to me."

"Of course my lady" my septa announced and left the room.

I sat down at the table in our room waiting on Sophie and decided to let my mind wander. Father had arrived two days ago with the few members of his host that went with him to King's Landing. I did not realize how much I missed my father until he wrapped his arms around me. Lord Mace decided to give father one day to rest and another to spend some time with me before the big day.

"M you're awake? "asked Sansa.

"Yes Sansa I awoke early this morning."

"Why sweet sister are you nervous?"

"Not really, I like Willas and spending my life in Highgarden will not be too bad."

Sansa accepts my answer but she noticeably tenses up and looks over at Arya who is still sleeping.

"What about the wedding night M?"

"Sansa!" I say a little too loudly, which causes Arya to stir but not but not wake fully. Sansa's face is as red as our hair now, "Well I was just wondering if you were nervous about it?"

"Why would I be nervous Sansa?"

"I've heard some of the maids say that your first time hurts."

"Well the maids also think Theon is handsome and charming so forgive me if I don't put much faith in their words.

"Even mine milady?" asked Sophie standing in the doorway.

"I trust your word Sophie because you think Theon is as big an idiot as I do."

"Well thank you milady but I do believe it's time to get you ready for a wedding."

And with that an army of handmaidens came in my room with all sorts of things.

I sighed, "Let's get this over with."

Eddard's POV:

Today is the day my eldest will be married and be brought under another man's protection. I find myself in one of the more silent gardens polishing Ice. My sweet daughter had taken to Highgarden better than I thought possible but I can tell she misses Winterfell and her brothers and mother. The last time a Stark woman was this far south was Lyanna and that situation ended bad for the whole realm. I worry for not just my eldest daughter but all of my family here in the south; this is no place for a Stark. Catelyn's unexpected arrival and the news she brought has me on edge but I put on a composed façade for my daughters. My thoughts are disrupted by the sound of wood touching stone.

"My lord I'm sorry I did not realize any one would be here."

I look up and see my future good son, Willas.

"It's no trouble Lord Willas; I assume you came here to be with your thoughts."

"Yes my lord, normally I would go to the library, but everyone knows to look for me there so I decided to come here, this garden sees the least amount of traffic."

"I had similar thoughts."

We share a small laugh and his eyes land on Ice.

"Is that your family's Valyrian steel sword, my lord?"

"Yes my lord this is Ice, Starks have been carrying this blade for thousands of years."

"It truly is a work of art my lord."

We fall into a comfortable silence before Willas breaks the silence. "My lord Eddard, I want you to know that even though we have not known each other long I care deeply for your daughter and that she will always be safe and cared for under my protection."

I stand and put a hand on Willas' shoulder, "I know Willas, I agreed to this marriage because you are a man of honor and you and my daughter are kindred spirits."

Willas gives me a thankful smile and thanks me for my belief in him. I go to leave when my daughters' Direwolves walk up to me. I give each of them a pet before turning my attention back to Willas.

"My lord if you will excuse me I do believe it's time to get ready for the wedding."

"Yes my lord I do believe you are right."

And with that we went our separate ways with the Direwolves following me.

Minisa's POV:

"M you look so beautiful" said Sansa. It had taken a few hours but I was finally ready to be married. My dress was the traditional white, it was a little too tight around my chest for my liking and it flared at my hips. My hair was done in some fancy braid that Margaery and Sansa insisted I put it in. I couldn't complain too much because when I looked at myself in the mirror I did not recognize the beautiful woman staring back at me.

"Is that really me?" I asked still in a state of disbelief.

"Yes Minisa you are so beautiful you are glowing" my future good mother said, so happy she looked like she could weep. I looked around at my sisters and noticed how beautiful they were.

"Well look at the three of you, you all are beautiful too." I already think of Margaery as a sister, because it's just not possible to not love that girl.

"Well no one is going to be looking at us because you are going to be all anyone can look at" Margaery happily says.

We make small talk when suddenly there is a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Lord Eddard my lady" said the guard at the door.

"Well send him in you big oaf" answered my soon to be good grandmother.

We all chuckled at that as my father walked in.

"My ladies it's time for everyone to take their positions" father said which caused a mass panic and everyone headed out the door except for father and me.

"How do I look?"

"My sweet Minisa you are breathtaking," father said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks daddy" I reply.

"Minisa I want you to know that even though you will be brought under Willas' protection today, you will always be my daughter and that Winterfell will always be your home."

I start tearing up and throw my arms around my father's neck. Father holds me for a few moments before I release the hug and place a kiss on my father's cheek. He smiled at me before turning to the door, "bring it in." With that Jory Cassel, head of my father's guards, came in with my maiden cloak and a crown of blue winter roses.

Father follows my gaze and smiles, "I know how much you love the roses my dear so I had this made for your special day."

I smile at my father before helping him put on my maiden cloak, Gods this thing is heavy. Father places the crown on my head and takes my arm and we walk towards the door and the man I'm going to marry.

Willas's POV:

I'm standing in between the statues of the Father and the Mother in our Sept, which might not be as grand as the Sept of Baelor but is still a true work of art, waiting on my betrothed. My family is all standing around me along with all the lords and ladies of the Reach. I see Tarlys, Ashfords, Florents, Merryweathers, Hightowers, and so many more. Then I hear the doors open and see the Maiden made flesh walking towards me. Minisa is on her father's arm and she is the very definition of breathtaking. Her dress is white and made of lace. She has on her maiden cloak which is white with a grey direwolf on it. Her hair is done up in a braid that is common here in the Reach and sitting on her head was a crown of winter blue roses. The blue of the roses goes so well with her red hair; she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She sees me looking at her which causes her to blush and put on her greatest feature her smile. She reaches me and Lord Eddard places her hand in mine then we turn to the Septon. The Septon starts, "In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls binding them as one for eternity." He was wrapping the fabric that symbolized our bond as he continued, "Look upon one another and say the words."

I turn to look at Minisa and say the words that would bind us, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days."

Then we lean in and our lips touch for the first time. I thought her lips were soft when she kissed my cheek that day but now that they were on my lips they felt like velvet. We broke the kiss and she was blushing intensely and based on the heat coming from my face I was too.

"You may now bring the bride under your protection" the Septon said bringing me out of my daze. I unhook the claps on her maiden cloak and hand it to my good father, I turn to take the Tyrell cloak from my father and see the smiles that are plastered on my family's faces, even grandmother has a smile on. I place the cloak on Minisa and look in her stormy grey eyes as the Septon finishes, "You are now man and wife in the eyes of Gods and man."

And with that everyone cheers and surrounds my wife and me. We are ushered to the great hall where a feast is waiting on us.

Samwell's POV:

The feast is quite the spectacle, but the Tyrells are ones for showing off on grand occasions such as this. I am seated with my family at a table fairly close to the main table. We had arrived two days before the wedding because of the extra packing that I had to do. I would be leaving in the morning to go take the black and become a brother of the Nights Watch. I really don't want to join the watch but it's better than dying. I look back up at the main table to see the new Lady Tyrell. She is beautiful with long red hair and eyes so gray you thought you were looking into a storm. I met her yesterday when I went to visit the library and she was in there reading. She was very kind to me and very excited to learn of me leaving for the Wall. She said she has a natural born brother, Jon Snow, who just left to join the watch and her uncle, Benjen Stark, is the First Ranger. I agreed when she asked if I would take a letter to them when I left.

"Samwell come it's time to present ourselves to the new couple" my mother said bringing me out of my thoughts. My father, mother, three sisters, little brother, and me go and bow before the future Lord and Lady of Highgarden.

"Congratulations my lord, my lady," my father says for all of us.

"Thank you Tarlys and thank you for attending our wedding" Lord Willas said.

"Thank you for inviting us to join you on your special day" my mother says in her sweet voice.

I see Lady Minisa signal a handmaiden to come over. The handmaiden was a pretty girl with brown hair, she hands her a letter with the seal of the direwolf on it.

Then suddenly she looks at me, "Thank you so much for delivering this letter for me Samwell."

She smiles which causes me to blush, I take the letter from her hands and stammer out, "It's no problem my lady."

"Samwell here is going to take the black father" Lady Minisa says to a stern looking man who I guess had to be Lord Eddard Stark.

"It's a great honor to join the Night's Watch, I thank you for your courage young Samwell" Lord Stark says to me.

I start fidgeting with the spotlight on me and mumble out a thank you to Lord Stark. We head back to our seats and I cannot help but think of my future at the Wall.

Minisa's POV:

The feast has been going on for some time now. I have drunk wine, but eaten little food which is making my head and stomach hurt. I have danced with every lord and their sons. I even shared a dance with the men of my family, both old and new, before finally sitting down and relaxing a bit. I look over to my husband who only can dance to very slow songs because of his leg to see him looking out over the crowd. I look at his lips and cannot help but think how great they felt pressed against mine. Then I got nervous because I know the next time I would get to kiss them would be during the bedding.

"What's wrong my love?" Willas whispers in my ear.

"I am a little nervous about tonight."

"I see, I cannot say it won't hurt my love but I will be as gentle as possible."

I smile at my husband and lean in and kiss him. I look over at Arya when she makes a gagging sound and just laugh at my little sister's antics.

Lord Mace stands and addresses the crowd, "My Lords, My Ladies, I thank you all for joining my family on this special day. We have eaten and drank for hours but now it's time for the bedding."

And with that men seemed to come from everywhere and scooped me up and started carrying me to my husband's bedchamber. They are undressing me along the way and are telling me of what awaited me that night. I was dumped on my new bed in only my smallclothes awaiting my husband so we can consummate our marriage. I go to the window and enjoy the breeze on my mostly naked body. After a few moments the door opens and my mostly naked husband is placed on our bed. I take in a deep breath and join him on the bed.

"My love I know that it's expected but we do not have to do this tonight if you are not ready."

Gods he is so sweet and I would love to take him up on his offer but I know I have responsibilities as a wife.

"No Willas we are going to consummate our bond tonight, but thank you for your offer, you are so sweet."

With that I undo the fabric that covers my chest and remove my under clothes. Willas does the same and kisses me before making me his.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and for those of you who fav/follow and to those of you who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the wedding. Reviews negative and/or positive are most appreciated.**


End file.
